


Special Little Snowflake

by aroceu



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raimundo's cold. Omi tries to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Little Snowflake

There needs to be less snow in China.  
  
Raimundo kicks the ground. Well, more like he kicks the snow covering the ground, and turns around to see Kimiko and Omi playing happily in it. Clay's out on the terrace, working on making a sandwich. Raimundo rolls his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Kimiko," he says. "You think you could melt some of this snow with your fire?"  
  
Kimiko giggles. "Are you complaining about the cold again, Rai? Aren't you the Xiaolin Dragon of  _Wind_?"  
  
"I just don't like the snow," Raimundo grumbles, kicking it again.  
  
"You know, partner, that's indirectly insulting Omi," says Clay from inspecting his sandwich. Raimundo wonders how he can see anything past his hair and hat. "Since snow's a part of Omi's water element, and all."  
  
"It is okay, Clay," says Omi, coming over to touch Raimundo's elbow, as that's still the highest he can reach. "I am not insulted by Raimundo's words at all."  
  
"Good, 'cause I wasn't even trying to insult you anyway." Raimundo shivers and then marches back toward the temple. "Is it done refurbishing?"  
  
He makes to step inside, but Dojo comes out and pushes him backward. "No, no, no," says Dojo, as Raimundo backs up. "The floor's fragile, Master Fung's going to yell his head off if you break it--"  
  
"Don't be stupid," says Raimundo, shoving past him and grinning. "Master Fung never yells--"  
  
_CRACK!_  
  
*  
  
Master Fung never yelled, but he certainly does give good scoldings when he needs to.  
  
"And stay outside," he says, throwing Raimundo out. "We're still trying to repair from last week's fiasco." He glares and then slams the temple doors shut.  
  
"I don't get it," says Raimundo, staring at the doors. "Why can't we help? We can use the Shen Gong Wu and all that if our elements aren't enough."  
  
"Even though you guys are Dragons, you still aren't mature and responsible yet," says Dojo, as Kimiko, Omi, and Clay come up to them.  
  
"Are you kidding me," says Omi. "Mature and responsible are my first, middle, and last names!"  
  
Clay says, "Your name isn't Mature Responsible Mature Responsible Mature Responsible."  
  
Omi glares at him. "It was an  _expression_."  
  
"Might've meant just the middle name then," Raimundo whispers.  
  
Omi rolls his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"And even then," Raimundo continues thoughtfully, "you don't even have a last name, so if it was your middle name, wouldn't it be your last name too--"  
  
"ANYWAYS," says Dojo loudly, and then clears his throat. "Don't you remember why they're repairing the temple anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, the battle, I know," says Raimundo, waving Dojo off. The war between Good and Evil, it seems, will never stop; they'd been attacked last week by large man-eating piranhas and had only barely been able to fight them off. The issues with Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, and Wuya, of course, have been put off for a bit; their longtime enemies' plans are indeed dangerous and something to worry about; but at the moment, the Xiaolin Dragons are concerned with more episodic happenings.  
  
"I hate piranhas," Clay says with a shiver. "'member that one time, when we were gettin' that Wu in the Amazon, and a piranha bit me in the--"  
  
"You still got it that time, though," says Kimiko, and Clay smiles and tips his hat and says, "I did."  
  
"So we're just gonna sit out here all day?" Raimundo grumbles, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
Kimiko sighs. "I guess we are."  
  
*  
  
The thing is that the others seem to be coping with the cold and snow pretty well. It's only November and snowing already, which ticks Raimundo off. Omi comes up to him and says, "I do not recall you being this sensitive to the cold before, Raimundo."  
  
"Yeah, well," Raimundo mutters.  
  
Omi leans in and pressed a mittened hand to his forehead. "Perhaps you are getting ill," he says.  
  
"No, I'm fine," says Raimundo. "I'm just really--cold." He tightens up and shivers.  
  
Omi's lips form a worried line, so Raimundo says, "Omi, you don't have to worry about me, really. I'm f-fah-fine-- _achoo_!" His sneeze comes out so loudly that Omi jumps back.  
  
"Do not worry, Raimundo!" he says, wiping himself of the spit that Raimundo had sneezed on him. "I will find a solution for you!"  
  
"Great," Raimundo mutters, tucking his head back into his elbows as Omi bounces off.  
  
*  
  
Omi approaches him with Kimiko first.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kimiko asks. She's dusted in snow, having been snowball-fighting with Clay before.  
  
"Nothing," says Raimundo defensively, but Omi says, "I am afraid that our Wind friend is getting sick."  
  
"Aw," says Kimiko, bending down to pinch Raimundo's cheek. "The wittle Raimundo is sick?"  
  
"Hey, knock it off girl," says Raimundo, batting her away. "So what if I have a cold? It's not a big deal. It's not like I have the flu or anything."  
  
"Don't jinx it," says Dojo, slithering by.  
  
"Well since you're so cold, I can just make you hot! Fire!" says Kimiko, and pops a little flame in her hand. She brings it above Raimundo's face. "Now just say 'ahh.'"  
  
"'Ahh'? Kimiko, what are you do--AHH!"   
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry!" says Kimiko as Raimundo tries to spit the fire out. His tongue looks like it's burning, and there's still a little spark in his mouth. "Omi, do something!" Kimiko shouts to Omi.  
  
"Water!" Omi bellows, and throws the snow which quickly melts into water in Raimundo's face.  
  
Raimundo wipes himself down. "Thanks," he grunts.  
  
"Maybe don't eat it, then," says Kimiko, "although that'd be the best way, getting your body temperature back up again. Just--hold this flame, I guess?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to do that," says Raimundo, as she conjures up another small fire. "Aren't our elements individual to ourselves--oh,  _FU_ \--"  
  
*  
  
So Omi sprays Raimundo with the snow-turned-water again and Kimiko apologizes for being a lack of help and waves good-bye, runs off to rejoin Clay at chucking snowballs at each other. Dojo's joined them.  
  
Omi sits next to Raimundo in the snow. Raimundo hopes he's not thinking about other ways to make Raimundo feel better.  
  
His hopes are dashed.  
  
"I know!" says Omi, brightening up. "If Kimiko's fire powers will not work--the Shen Gong Wu! I will bee arr bee!"  
  
"Wait, no, Omi, it's o--kay," says Raimundo, his words falling on deaf ears as Omi runs to the Shen Gong Wu vault. Raimundo sighs. He would stay in the Shen Gong Wu vault instead of being outside, except the vault is ten times colder in the winters.  
  
Omi comes back five minutes later with three Shen Gong Wu in his hands: the Two-Ton Tunic, the Star Hanabi, and the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo eyes the last.  
  
"These will surely make you feel better!" says Omi brightly. He hands the first to him. "Here--the Two-Ton Tunic!"  
  
It two-tons himself in his hands.  
  
"You should probably be more careful with that," says Raimundo, making to take it from Omi's struggling arms. "Two-Ton Tunic," he says, and it downsizes.  
  
"Thank you," says Omi, and Raimundo tosses the tunic on. "Two-Ton Tunic!" Omi shouts, and it transforms.   
  
Raimundo falls over into the snow.  
  
"Well?" says Omi, crawling on top of him and beaming. "How is it?"  
  
"Try... Star Hanabi... maybe..." is Raimundo's struggled reply.  
  
He says the Shen Gong Wu's name again and it reduces itself yet again. "Two-Ton failure more like," says Raimundo, slipping it off and into the snow. "Let's see about Shen Gong Wu-generated fire."  
  
Omi aims the star at him and shouts, "Star Hanabi!"   
  
It occurs to Raimundo a second just in time that the star's powers are just like Kimiko's, and ducks just in time. "Wait, wait," he says, holding Omi and blocking him from the star. "If you're just--aiming fire at me, won't I get set on fire?"  
  
"Yeah, and?" says Omi, and then says, "Oh."  
  
"So let's scrap that too." Raimundo makes for the Golden Tiger Claws. "These?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that taking to you to a perhaps warmer place would make you feel better," says Omi brightly.  
  
"Like the Bahamas or Bora Bora?"  
  
"More like the center of the earth, but that's okay too," says Omi.  
  
*  
  
They go to the Bahamas and Bora Bora together, much to the chagrin of Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo ("They didn't even ask to invite us!" Dojo had said indignantly). Raimundo likes lying around on the sand and getting a tan, but he's not feeling any warmer.  
  
"This isn't... enough," he says, shivering next to Omi because he's shirtless. He pulls his shirt back on.  
  
"But there must be some way for you to get warmer," says Omi, "even though we cannot go into the temples right now. What should we do?" He moves closer to Raimundo, a little.  
  
"Wait," says Raimundo, looking at him. "Do that again."  
  
"Do what?" Omi blinks.  
  
"Do that--get closer to me, dude." Raimundo pulls Omi to his side, and Omi yelps as he's squashed against him. "Ah, that's better."  
  
"Raimundo--what!" says Omi, struggling to get free. Raimundo's arm wrapped around him is too strong, though.  
  
"This makes me feel a little bit better," says Raimundo, nodding as Omi helplessly wiggles his arms and legs around. "Yep. C'mon, let's go back to the Xiaolin Temple 'cause at least there I'll be wearing a decent amount of clothes."  
  
He Golden Tiger Claws them home.  
  
*  
  
"Are they... cuddling?" says Dojo, watching from afar.  
  
Kimiko puts a finger to her lips. "It seems one-sided on Raimundo's part," she observes.  
  
"Cute, if you ask me," says Clay, smiling.  
  
Fifty feet away from them, Raimundo sleeps, with Ninja Fred in one arm and his new, rather yellow cuddle toy in the other. Omi sighs and finally gives up, curling into Raimundo's side now instead.  
  
To his surprise, Raimundo's warm now. And it's not that bad, underneath the falling snow.

 


End file.
